Typical connector backshell and connector systems rely on “pigtails” or drain-wires in order to terminate the shields to the conductive chassis or parts of the chassis of an electronic device. The pigtails and/or drain-wires are a compromise to a proper shield termination.
Although widely prevalent throughout the electronics industry, the pigtail and/or drain wire shield termination is not ideal. Pigtail shields concentrate currents on one side of the shield, leaving the other side unshielded. In addition, pigtail terminations can significantly couple noise into the cable system by virtue of the standing antennas formed by the pigtail.